Misster Congeniality
by CraZyPshyChoLadY
Summary: Alex gets sent to a male teen modelling summer camp with K-Unit as counsellors. Sparks will fly when SCORPIA reappears and someone believed to be dead rises from the grave. Inspired by the film Miss Congeniality. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Miss(ter) Congeniality – An Alex Rider Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Miss Congeniality

Summary: Alex gets sent to a male teen modelling summer camp with K-Unit as counsellors. Sparks will fly when SCORPIA reappears and someone believed to be dead rises from the grave. Inspired by the film Miss Congeniality.

**CHAPTER ONE**: Prologue

* * *

It was a crisp spring evening on London's Liverpool Street. Birds were singing and people were strolling hand in hand, blissfully in love. Of course none of that mattered to the seven people occupying Alan Blunt's office on the sixteenth floor of the Royal and General bank.

"You want me to do what?!" yelled Alex, praying he had misheard.

"We want you to go undercover at a summer camp for hopeful male teen models. K-Unit will be accompanying you as camp counsellors and you will compete in the 'pageant' at the end of the summer" said Mrs. Jones around a mouth of peppermint.

"Ok obvious question; what could be so dangerous about a bunch of teen models that you need to send a spy and a full S.A.S unit to check it out?" queried Eagle, who was quickly backed up by a lot of nodding from Wolf, Fox and Snake.

"We're sending you as protection for Alex because we believe this summer camp is a front so SCORPIA can screen some teenage assassin candidates. Also they are highly athletically competitive at this centre; so it's a convenient way for Alex to work on his fitness in a secure environment" answered Alan Blunt, with all his usual emotion.

"When he says secure environment, he means somewhere Alex went get a magnesium bomb go off in his face and he might actually get to eat some real food" jabbed Mrs Jones who, knowing Wolf had pushed Alex after reviewing the security tapes of the killing house, felt very maternally protective of Alex.

"Fine just talk about me like I'm not even here. I don't mind, in fact I'm used to it. I'm also used to the fact that everything in my life revolves around SCORPIA after I got 'appendicitis'" Alex muttered sarcastically, acutely aware that K-Unit didn't know about the sniper incident 6 months ago. It didn't really matter anyway; the wound didn't even bother him any more.

"What does you getting appendicitis have to do with SCORPIA, Cub?" asked Snake who was K-Unit's medic officer (I).

"Nothing" and that was all Cub/Alex was going to say on the matter.

* * *

(I)Just going with the flow on this.

Hey I'm back with a new story! The second chapter is halfway written so I should have it up by the end of the week; hopefully. Anyway please R&R, hope you enjoyed it and as always this is un-betaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


	2. The Disguise

Miss(ter) Congeniality – An Alex Rider fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or the Miss Congeniality Plot. I also don't own any TM's or brand names you may encounter in this chapter.

Dedicated to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and faved the previous chapter

Summary: Alex gets sent to a male teen modelling summer camp with K-Unit as counsellors. Sparks will fly when SCORPIA reappears and someone believed to be dead rises from the grave. Inspired by the film Miss Congeniality.

* * *

As Alex and company made their way down to the D.A.S (Disguise and Alias Suite) after being dismissed from the briefing in Blunt's office, he began to wonder horror there was in store for him at this model/assassin screening summer camp.

Upon further reading of the files he was given, they found out that the facility was in the U.S.A, California to be precise and upon arriving in the U.S. They then had to drive from J.F.K airport New York, all the way across the country to California. So basically.... ROAD TRIP FROM HELL!!!!!!!!

M.I.6. Estimated that in the seven seater **Mercedes Guardian **(I) that they had provided it would take about a week.

"Ah Alex, how nice to see you again! And this is K-Unit I presume. My name is Mary Westler and I'll be disguising you today! Then if you go through that door my colleague Simon Finks will have your aliases ready. Let's begin!" said the woman who greeted them in the basement of the Royal and General. Alex was used to her overly friendly nature, but K-Unit looked slightly perturbed at how hyper she was.

"Okey dokey then Al' let's start with you. Just lie down and a word of advice – don't open your 'till I'm done 'k. Now I'm gonna do a brown rinse on your hair and fit you for some contacts Smithers has been working on that adjust the shape and size of your iris (II). I was thinking maybe a dark green" mused Mary as she spun into action like a hairdresser tornado.

When Alex finally summoned up the courage to open his eyes K-Unit were staring at him in complete shock. He turned towards the mirror and joined them in their open mouthed surprise.

Staring back at him was a teenager with dark brown hair with lighter highlights, tanned skin and before he knew it Mary had slipped dark clear green contacts in his eyes. In short he didn't recognise himself.

"Well if those SCORPIA people recognise you now, I'll eat my hat" remarked Mary, who was returning to the room having selected clothes for Alex to wear.

"Now" she continued "You just hop in there and try these on and I'll start packing your suitcase. Dressing room's just through there"

Alex grinned at her almost motherly concern.

Alex emerged from the dressing room wearing a dark blue Fred Perry™ shirt, a black Bench™ hoodie, black No Fear™ jeans with a multi coloured Stussy™ belt and black Addidas™ trainers (III). That is to say he was 5ft 7in tall walking talking brand name advertisement.

"Like them? My son came with me to help chose but he's a bit younger than you so I wasn't quite sure if he would have the same tastes as you. But you look very good. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were eighteen or more. Anyway here's your case. I put some extra pairs of lenses in the right pocket and some more dye in the left one" said the tiny blond woman, handing him a large canvas holdall bag. Alex reflected that if he was asked to pick 10 people out of a crowd to work for M.I.6 she wouldn't even come close. Standing at 5ft 3in with blond hair and neon blue highlights she kinda stood out.

"Now let's get started on the rest of you. I'll leave your hair alone but contacts are a must I think" she said bustling around them.

"You just want to play with their faces" smirked Alex.

"Let's see blue for Wolf, green for Eagle, brown for Fox and grey for Snake" she continued, as if Alex had never spoken.

"Quick question blondie" growled Wolf " how do you know our names?"

"It's all in the file Wolfy, all in the file" she grinned.

"Don't call me Wolfy, blondie" he snapped back, quickly losing his temper at her antics.

"Stop calling me blondie" she smirked.

"Ok children, let's play nicely now" interjected Alex whilst trying not to laugh. Eagle didn't even bother to try, he just leant against the wall and howled with laughter at the look on Wolf's face. Ah well he's weird.

"Right now I've worked my magic on you, it's time for you to visit my partner in crime...... I mean justice, right Al'! Oh Simon! Time to play!" sang out Mary whilst prancing around the room. Alex just smiled and walked through the door to the alias room. K-Unit followed closely behind him.

"So is blondie always that psychotic?" asked Wolf.

"Pretty much" replied Alex.

"I heard that" she yelled.

Simon Finks was about 5ft 10in with dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was as quiet and reserved as his partner was loud and bouncy.

"Hello. My name is Simon. I already know you Alex and you four must be Wolf, Eagle, Fox and Snake" he said, whilst picking an invisible speck of dust off his impeccable suit and silently sizing them all up. He handed each of them a folder and said,

"Your aliases, fake papers and in the case of K-Unit driving licences are within these folders. If you have any problems my contact in the U.S. should be able to sort it out. If you would like to read through your folders, you should find everything. And now Alex I believe Smithers may have some 'toys' for you. I'm sure you know the way by now."

At that he turned away and began to fiddle with some printouts.

"I believe that's out cue to leave" said Snake in a stage whisper.

As they walked along the corridor towards Smithers lab Wolf turned to Alex and asked,

"And is he always that creepy?"

"Pretty much" Alex answered.

As they reached the waiting area outside Smithers' office, his secretary looked up and informed them that there had been 'a bit of an incident' so Smithers would see them in about ten minuets.

"Ok so let's look at our folders while we wait. Al' you go first" said Fox.

"You've picked up on Mary's name for me I see. Ok here we go" started Alex.

* * *

**Theodore Tracey** A.K.A **Alex Rider**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5ft 7in

**Physical Condition:** Excellent

**Special Skills:** Karate Black Belt

**Experience:** 3 amateur catwalk photo shoots

**Portfolio:** Attached overleaf

Born and raised in Denver, Colorado. Parents, David and Theresa. David is 45 and a banker. Theresa is 41 and an amateur photographer. Theodore's hobbies include white water rafting and rock climbing. His camp fee was paid for by a third party scholarship.

**Additional notes:** Alex you need to remember about your accent, mannerisms and spelling; we don't want a repeat of SK.

**T. Jones**

"Yeah like I'm gonna forget that" muttered Alex "Ok Snake, let's hear yours".

"Ok but if I have a prissy name like you then I'm switching" quipped Snake.

**Max Baker** A.K.A **Snake**

**Age:** 28

**Height:** 6ft 3in

**Physical Condition:** Excellent

**Special Skills:** Trained as a medical officer

**Experience:** 4 previous summer camp

**References:** Attached overleaf

Born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. No further information required.

**Additional Notes:** Regular health checks for Alex would be a good idea as he has recently suffered several injuries ITLD (in the line of duty). Also remember accent ect.

**T. Jones**

"Wolf your go" said Eagle.

**Brandon Fillion(IIII)** A.K.A **Wolf**

**Age:** 28

**Height:** 6ft 5in

**Physical Condition:** Excellent

**Special Skills:** Trained in bomb disposal

**Experience:** 2 part time day camps

**References:** Attached overleaf

Born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. No further information required.

**Additional Notes:** As unit leader Alex will defer his findings to you; however you need to respect that his level of experience in these types of missions is greater than your own. Also, please remember your accent ect.

**T. Jones**

"Eagle go" said Snake.

**Nathan Fraiser** A.K.A **Eagle**

**Age:** 26

**Height:** 6ft 2in

**Physical Condition:** Excellent

**Special Skills:** Weapons expert

**Experience:** None

**References:** N/A

Born and raised in New York City, New York. No further information required.

**Additional Notes:** Please remember your accent ect.

**T. Jones**

"Your go Fox" said Alex.

**Ben Daniels(IIIII)** A.K.A **Fox**

**Age:** 27

**Height:** 6ft 1in

**Physical Condition:** Excellent

**Special Skills:** Negotiations training

**Experience:** 6 previous camps

**References:** Attached overleaf

Born and raised in Washington D.C. No further information required.

**Additional Notes:** As you have worked with Alex before, he will probably trust you more than the others. Please remember your accent ect.

**T. Jones**

"Ok Alex, Smithers will see you now".

(I)Twilight Breaking Dawn reference

(II) Loosely borrowed from Amitai's fic 'A Working Day'

(III) I basically just looked at what my brother was wearing. Then he asked why I was writing down the name on his belt. Ah well he already thinks I'm insane. I've never even been to Paris so how I could have jumped in a river is beyond me. ;P

(IIII) Mix of my favourite actors names

(IIIII) Snakehead spoiler

A.N. Hi! Sorry it's a bit late but I wrote it all out, then I had to type it all so it took a bit longer than expected. Plus the new level of my medication is messing with my sleep pattern a bit. Hope you like it.


	3. The Gadgets

Miss(ter) Congeniality Chapter 3: The Gadgets

Dedicated to my gorgeous puddy cat, Willow, who sadly had to be put down on 02/02/10 after a happy 13 years. Goodbye, my precious baby, and I hope you have a cosy rug in front of a fire and plenty of dogs to glare at_. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any recognisable trademarks, brand names, et cetera.

"_Ok Alex, Smithers will see you now"_

"Thanks Lisa. Do you guys want to come in with me or wait out here?" questioned Alex, rising from his chair.

"Um, come in with you" answered Snake.

"Yeah, 'cause taking _**Eagle **_into a room full of expensive, highly experimental technology is a really smart plan" sneered Wolf.

"Hey I'm not _**that**_ bad" cried Eagle,who walked away after Alex.

"Yes you are" retorted Fox.

Smithers office looks like an explosion in technological paradise, as per usual thought Alex with a grin. K-Unit were staring around in 'tech geek' awe (I). At that point Smithers appeared with a ripped suit sleeve (II) and what looked like engine grease all over his hands and face.

"Alex old bean, how are you keeping? I've got lots of new things for you today, oh yes lots of stuff" smiled Smithers.

He picked up what looked like an ordinary iPhone™©.

"Now this, my boy, is top of the range, complete with an integrated photo copier and secure email program, which sends any useful little titbits to Blunt, Mrs. Jones and myself; also it has world wide signal and, of course, unlimited internet access" he finished with a proud flourish.

"Cool, so can I play games on it?" enquired Alex.

"Yes, I suppose if you wanted to abuse this wonderful creation, you could play 'Robot Rage' or whatever the latest craze is" replied Smithers rather scornfully, before holding up his next creation.

"Now this may look like an ordinary MP3 player, but I've added an extra feature for you. It has a high quality microphone with a 50 meter recording and listening radius. Oh, and I upgraded the internal memory so it can now hold over 10,000 songs and jazzed the battery so it'll last for 7 days non-stop play."

"Okay... do you think this will be particularly vital on this assignment?"

"Of course! How else are you going to get through a week long road trip with that lot?"

Alex let out an undignified snort at that and ignored Wolf's death glare with ease.

"Moving on; this compact mirror is an x-ray machine and motion detector" Smithers continued.

"But it has Hello Kitty™ on it. And the bottom half has strawberry lip gloss in it."

"Yes, I was hoping you'd like it. It's so hard knowing what teenagers are in to these days."

"Um, Smithers..."

"Anyway, mustn't get side tracked. You have a plane to catch you know. That brings me rather neatly to our fifth item; these sunglasses have nightvision and heat detection."

"...What's the point of **sun**glasses having **night**vision? Why excuse would I have for wearing them at night?" Alex reasoned.

"You would wear them at night, my dear boy, because you are masquerading as a model and as such must maintain the illusion that those sunglasses are super-glued to your head." replied Smithers, who was, at that moment, half way a large closet.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Someone needs to stop watching the lifestyle channels." murmured Alex, whilst trying not to look scared at the man's apparent teen model fixation.

"This camera" Smithers continued "is the latest Nikon™, which has been upgraded to shoot super HD stills and videos and have 25X optical zoom." he finished his sentence as he finished disentangling himself from the cupboard.

"And finally, we have this; skin cream which is actually low power plastic explosive. It comes with twenty application sticks in two-tone red; you spread the 'cream' on the area or item you wish to 'dispose' of, snap one of the sticks in half, stick the light end into the cream then hold the dark end in your fingertips for a few seconds. Your body heat will cause a spark inside that end, which will travel down the connecting wire fuse to the other end and eventually ignite the explosive. You'll have approximately 25 seconds between the spark ignition and the explosion. It will only be good for padlocks and small safes, etc. I thought it would be helpful all the same."

"Thanks Smithers, you've really... outdone yourself" Alex said. "*whispering* and creeped the hell out us in the process."

"Now K-Unit," began Smithers, "you will also be getting iPhones and wide range, secure walkie-talkies. You will also be issued with firearms JFK."

"That's all I think, you can go and start preparing for your trip now. The nurse wants to see you I believe, just to give you some booster shots." finished Smithers.

Alex and company turned to leave when Smithers called out,

"Oh, and here's a new tube of that zit cream I gave you for your SB assignment." Smithers threw the tube to Alex, who caught it deftly.

"Thanks."

"Hey Smithers, what happens when you press this?" asked Eagle, pointing to a huge red button on the wall.

"NO, NO, DO NOT PRESS THAT!" yelled Smithers, whilst running at them, arms flailing wildly.

"For Brecon's sake, Eagle, what have you done now?!" coughed Wolf, trying to see through the billowing smoke cloud that had erupted.

**In the foyer of the Royal and General Bank**

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we're never coming here again." murmured Snake, dusting some fire extinguisher foam off his sleeve.

"Ya think?" glared Fox, who was trying to get the ash out of his hair.

Eagle was just about to chip in when one of the secretaries approached them.

"Agent Rider, K-Unit, your car is ready to take you to the airport now."

A.N. Well hi there! Anyone miss me? Sorry this is soooooooo abysmally late, I have no excuse, as you can tell by the dedication how long this has been reposing on my hard drive. The dedication, however, is as true now as it was two years ago. I miss that cat every day and I hope she's happy where she is.

So, in other news, in the last few years I've had a close relative go literally crazy in love, seen two siblings propose to their significant others, started college, met some awesome new friends, waved off a very dear old friend as she starts her university adventures, discovered Charmed and Gilmore Girls and taken some GCSE's, the results of which I got today. I'm deliriously happy to tell anyone who's read this far that I got a C in Maths, an A in Science, a Distinction in double ICT and an A in Latin. That last one could not have come as more of a curve-ball if they'd given me a degree in the language. Congratulations to anyone else who's had results recently and good luck and solidarity to anyone still waiting or who didn't get what they were hoping for. I hope to be updating this a lot more regularly from now on and I'm so sorry for this **monster** of an author's note.


	4. Here we go!

Miss(ter) Congeniality Chapter 4: Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable brand names herein, including but not limited to Alex Rider, Casablanca

**In the car, on the way to the airport**

"Eagle, why did you do that?! Of all the buttons in all the secret laboratories in all the world, why did you have to press _**that**_ one?" Alex asked despairingly.

"…did you just quote Casablanca? Badly, I might add, but still." Snake shot back.

"Maybe. Jack made me watch it a few hundred times last week, and the week before, and the week before that, and the week before that. I can quote practically the whole damn thing. I have Humphrey Bogart coming out of my ears." Sighed Alex. He looked like the archetype teenage martyr which many affect to be but so few can pull off.

"Getting back to the point; why did you press the button?" Wolf growled.

"Because it was shiny! How was I supposed to know it was going to start that fake sprinkler system?! I've gotta say, that Smithers guy is creative. Having a sprinkler system that creates little localised fires. Genius." Replied Eagle, with that signature spaced out, slightly crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh look, Gatwick. Thank God." Said Fox, nearly falling out of the door in an effort to get away from him.

**At the airport**

"Do we want to each look after our own tickets or shall we just do the sensible thing and give them to Snake now?" asked Fox.

"Just give 'em to me now and be done with it." Sighed Snake.

"Here you go. By the way, what are your names? Just for a little while, while we're not working." Asked Alex.

"You don't know already? That's odd; I thought we'd told you. Anyway, I'm Ben Daniels; Eagle's Matthew Tripp, Wolf is William Smith and Snake is Jack McDeer." Said Fox, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Okay. My full name is Alex Rider, in case you ever need to know it, or something." Alex mumbled.

**Later, with four out of five of party plotting the murder of the fifth**

"When are we ever going to **leave this Hell hole?!** We've been here for **hours**!" Whined Eagle.

"Our flight's due out at 3:00AM, so we have about half an hour before check in, then two more hours before the flight. It'll fly by." Snickered Fox.

"Our flight takes about 6 hours, then an hour for customs, forty minutes to contemplate our lives whilst we watch the luggage carousel hide our suitcases before a week of driving and camping out in the wilds of the U S of A! Fun times ahead!" Wolf said, with his own signature look of sadism and slightly manic glee at the thought of 'roughing it'.

"Deep and unending joy." Sighed Alex.

A.N. Well, well, well, what have we here? It looks suspiciously like an update, mayhap even a chapter. Will wonders never cease? How is everyone on in this miserable weather? Should you happen to be in such an area where you have ice and sleet and snow, that is. I am fairly down at the moment, as my tutors think these long winter evenings are an excellent opportunity to pile on the homework. *sigh* Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Please review if the spirits move you so to do. :P


	5. The Eagle has landed! (With some others)

Miss(ter) Congeniality – An Alex Rider fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, Miss Congeniality and any trademarks or registered products mentioned

Dedicated to everyone reading this and especially to the people who have asked me to beta things, I'm sorry I haven't been the most reliable person recently.

Summary: Alex gets sent to a male teen modelling summer camp with K-Unit as counsellors. Sparks will fly when SCORPIA reappears and someone believed to be dead rises from the grave. Inspired by the film Miss Congeniality. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Flight

**At London City Airport**

"Thanks for sorting out the taxi Alex."

"No problem Ben. You seemed a little pre-occupied getting Wolf to release Matt from the choke hold."

"Yeah. They tend to get like that. They're best friends really. Known each other since they were kids."

"That's...nice?"

"Yeah, in fact one time they-. Oh, hi Snake."

"Hi, person who saw me five minutes ago. Have some coffee."

"Thanks."

"I got you a coke, Alex. I didn't know if you'd want coffee."

"Coke's great, thanks."

***Awkward silence descends***

"So, what do your parents think of your...job?" asked Fox.

"They died when I was one. I have a guardian, Jack. She doesn't approve of this but she seems to be accepting that I'm going to end up doing this anyway, so I may as well do it anyway."

"Good, that's good I guess...and I'm sorry, about your parents."

"Thanks. I think our plane's going to be boarding in a minute, we should probably round up Wolf and Eagle. They were going to that locker mentioned in the mission file, to pick up further instructions."

"Yeah. You two go find 'em, and I'll find the boarding passes and make sure Wolf hasn't 'forgotten' about having a knife in his carry-on, _again_." answered Snake.

"...I don't even want to ask."

"Smart rabbit, curiosity is for kids."

"Ooh, you did _not_ just trope me."

"Ahem. Children, you are about to be locked in a long metal tube for ten hours, play nice."

"Yes Snake, sorry Snake."

***Two hours later, thirty-thousand feet above sea level, en-route to JFK airport, New York***

Alex breathed deeply, trying to get some sleep. He immediately regretted his sudden inhalation, as the smell of burnt coffee, stewed bolognese and soggy cheesecake assaulted his nostrils. Two rows back, a businessman was dictating the **_longest_**letter in the history of the world into a recorder, the air stewards were flogging cut-price duty frees in the next compartment and the couple across from him were..._celebrating_ their new wedded bliss...loudly. However, the most annoying, yet amusing sound to be heard was the sound of the twin toddlers in front of him...but behind Wolf. These twins were _particularly_ fond of peek-a-boo and had been bugging Wolf since the plane had taken off about ninety minutes ago. Their youthful naivety meant that they believed his turning around to growl every few 'peek-a-boos' was part of their game. Snake, who had the unlucky priviledge of sitting next to Wolf, seemed to possess a magical ability to sleep through their constant noise-making. However, he did manage to hit Wolf square in the face when he was in mid-growl, with one of the polystyrene pillows, kindly provided by the airline. Then he went straight back to sleep. He clearly had brothers.

***One hour later, post-vomit inducing airline meal***

As the plates, such as they were, were cleared away, each member of K-Unit, plus Alex, stood in a carefully staggered sequence. They made their way to the ante-chamber between class-compartments. After double-checking that the coast was clear of incoming cabin crew, Wolf began his run-down of the plan.

"Okay, so when we land, we only have our carry-on. We need to pick up the car from Blunt's _friend_ at JFK. Apparently we each have a case, they're already loaded into the back of the car. We're booked into the Hotel Carter, a ten minute drive from the airport. Check out's at eight AM, ECT. On the first day we drive to Baltimore, pick up supplies and stay in a hotel. Then Cincinnati, camping and onto Nashville the day after, camping again. Day four is a long haul to Amarillo, camping that night and onwards to Phoenix the next day. On the last day, we travel to San Diego and stay the night in a hotel before splitting off to finally travel to the camp in Long Beach separately. We'll all take turns driving, with the obvious exception of you Alex. One of the bags in the car has our travel money, one thousand dollars, already in it, so we're all set for food and hotels. This _holiday itinerary_ should be memorised by now, so I think we'd better _dispose_ of it. Any last questions before I do?"

"Yeah, actually. Does it say anywhere why that crazy spook- _travel agent_ is making us spend a week driving across a frigging continent when we could have hopped on a plane for a few more hours instead?"

"Apparently it'll be a 'bonding experience'. So suck it up Eagle, you'll have to learn to love it. Any more questions? No? Good, this has taken too long. Let's get back to our seats before people start asking why we joined the Mile High Club. Meeting adjourned."

***Four hours and three incidents of 'mild turbulence' later, taxiing onto the runway at JFK airport***

"Wolf?"

"What?!"

"I think your violent vomiting during that last bump may have put those toddlers off peek-a-boo for life."

"Thank God!"

After they had cleared customs and various security checks, helped along by the diplomatic note attached to their passports, the quintet made its way to the parking structure connected to the airport. They never noticed the sinister figure in sunglasses following their every move.

They proceeded to the ninth bay of the first row on the third level. As they reached the black Mercedes Guardian, a traditional black-suited figure emerged from behind a pillar.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I have your keys here, along with a note from my superiors. Please hand over your old passports, debit cards and any other means of identification. They will be returned to you when your mission concludes; your new documentation is in your bags. Enjoy your stay in the USA."

He held out a small sack for their passports. Then, with his task complete, he disappeared into the shadows.

"...well, he was scary. Did he actually hand over the keys?"

"No, he didn-...hang on. They're in my pocket. How the hell did he do that, I never even felt it! Well, let's get in then."

"Shotgun!"

"Eagle, you cannot call shotgun."

"Tough luck Snake. You take the first driving shift, Wolfy and Fox in the middle row, Alex in the back. There we go, the ubër-master of organising has landed! Booya!"

"Shut up. We're only driving to the hotel, ten minutes down the road. Once we've checked in there, we can find dinner and work out our route and the rota. Hey Alex, can you double check the hotel details, they're on the seat next to you."

"Yep. Down this road...next left...second right...there we go."

***Ten minutes later, after Eagle had been slapped by the receptionist, they were all checked in***

"Five minutes, dump bags, two-second freshen up and meet back here with the essentials. Go, go, go!"

***Fifteen minutes later, at a diner***

"So, we eat, sleep and start out at eight. I'll take the first five hours, stop for lunch, then Fox, you take the next five. Sleep, then same deal the next day with Eagle and Snake. All good?"

"Yep."

"Good, I'm knack- I mean, Alex must be knackered."

"Ok, let's finish up here and then decamp back to the hotel."

A.N. Hey party people! Have you missed me? I've missed writing (and reviews...hint hint :}). My life has been a little bit crazy for the last six months or so, but I'm back now. Thank you to everyone who's reading this, you're all awesome. Also, is anyone else experiencing this crazy hot weather? 30°C? Are you kidding? I feel like I'm melting all the time. Hope everyone can stay cool! Ciao!


End file.
